1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curable fluorocopolymer, and, more particularly, to compositions which have a dual function vinyl ether therein containing primary hydroxyl groups which cure rapidly to form hard but not brittle coatings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copolymers of a fluoroolefin, a cyclohexyl vinyl ether, an alkyl vinyl ether and a hydroxyalkyl vinyl ether have been described by Yamabe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,057 as being useful as a resin for paint. However, several monomers are required during manufacture to prepare the curable fluorocopolymer which, however, increases the complexity of the process.
Asahi Glass, in JP 3110-265-A described a coating composition containing 10 mole % of an alkyl vinyl ether containing a secondary hydroxyl group, optionally, a second vinyl ether.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a curable fluorocopolymer with a dual function vinyl ether containing primary hydroxyl groups which cures rapidly to foam hardened coatings.
Another object herein is to prepare a curable fluorocopolymer with vinyl ether-containing dual function Tg-enhancing and cross-linkable hydroxy groups in the same molecule.
A specific object of the invention is the use of a vinyl ether monomer for the manufacture of a curable fluorocopolymer which has both a cyclohexyl alkyl group for Tg-enhancement and a primary hydroxy group for provision of a crosslinking site on the backbone of the polymer.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description thereof.